Love Note
by Baka-Waka
Summary: 'Hibari loves Dame-Tsuna with all his heart and will never let anyone else have him. 18 x 27 forever.' A note leaves Tsuna running for his life when Hibari isn't even chasing him.
1. Love Note

I have no idea where this came from really. It just kinda popped into my head. I wanted to post it sooner but I had to go to a baby shower.

**Pairings: **Hibari Kyoya and Sawada Tsunayoshi.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR or it's characters. (Unfortunately.)

**

* * *

**_'__Run, run, run, run, run, run, run- Oh god I'm going to die.' _

That was all that ran through Tsuna's head at the moment. He managed to look behind him without falling. Though when he saw no one chasing him at the moment he stumbled and fell in his face with a loud groan of pain. He tried to push himself up with slim shaking arms but couldn't seem to do it so he just lay on the hard ground, gulping in much needed air.

'_Ugh, I can't feel my legs…'_

Somehow he was able to turn onto his back, wincing and quickly shutting his eyes when the bright sun shone in his eyes.

'_My face hurts.'_ He thought raising his hand to his face. He swiped at his nose and looked at his hand, not surprised to see blood coating his pale skin.

Seriously, this whole thing was not his fault. Yes he was stupid for reading the damn thing aloud, but he didn't write it. He had no idea who had though; he didn't recognize the neat handwriting.

Tsuna recovered his breath and slowly pushed himself into a sitting position, muscles screaming in protest. Well at least he hadn't been bitten to death yet.

_Flashback time!_

_Tsuna curiously stared at the paper underneath his shoe._

"_What's wrong Juudaime?" Gokudera asked from his spot next to him. He looked down to where Tsuna's gaze was fixed and spotted the innocent piece of paper lying there. "What's a piece of paper doing out side?"_

_Tsuna briefly glanced at him, "I don't know…" He murmured leaning down to pick it up. Now Tsuna was never one to read others personal notes but two familiar names caught his interest._

"_What's it say?" His 'right-hand man' asked peeking over his shoulder to read what was written._

_Tsuna frowned, "Hibari loves Dame-Tsuna with all his heart and will never let anyone else have him. 18 x 27 forever." _

_The brown haired boy looked confused, "What does 18 x 27 have to do- HIIEE!" It seemed his brain had finally registered what was written on the paper._

"_Tch, what the hell?" Gokudera shouted._

"_What did you say about me loving you herbivore?" A cold voice asked from behind the two_

_Tsuna spun around quickly, the small paper clutched tightly in his hands. Gokudera already had his dynamite out, glare fixed firmly on the prefect. _

"_You bastard!" He snarled, "I bet you wrote this, you sick pervert!"_

_Hibari's gaze flickered to the paper before narrowing on Gokudera and then finally Tsuna._

"_HIIEE! I'm sorry Hibari-san!" Tsuna yelled bolting and dropping the paper. He ignored Gokudera's cries behind him as he ran from someone that wasn't even chasing him._

"_Juudaime!"_

Tsuna groaned and touched his nose gingerly. His life sucked so much right now it wasn't even funny.

The small brunette was so focused on his nose that he didn't notice someone approaching him until they blocked the sun and cast a shadow over him. Tsuna froze and slowly looked up into the face of none other than Hibari himself.

"H-Hibari-san!" He stuttered, backing up slightly. Even though his legs didn't seem to want to work properly, he somehow managed. "Wh-what-"

Hibari frowned and kneeled down in front of him. Tsuna flinched when he raised a hand but Hibari ignored it and lifted his chin. "…Stupid herbivore." He sighed and stood up straight.

Tsuna looked confused and scared at the same time. "Hi-Hibari-san?"

The black haired male closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. He stared at Tsuna, "Stand up." He ordered.

Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows together. "Wh-"

"Stand up." He snapped.

"HIIEE! I can't!"

Hibari cocked his head to the side before reaching down and grabbing his wrist, pulling him to his feet. He released him and Tsuna stood there for a minute, legs shaking like a Chihuahua, before starting to fall to the ground. Hibari quickly caught both his arms before he could collide with the ground.

"Weak herbivore." Hibari sighed. He studied him for a moment before releasing one wrist. "Get on my back."

Tsuna's eyes widened. "H-huh?"

"I'm not going to carry you like some princess in a fairytale. Get on my back." The black haired male hissed, tuning so his back faced Tsuna but still holding him up.

Tsuna quickly obeyed, to scared to protest. Honestly, he didn't want to be carried bridal style either, it would be way too embarrassing. Riding on Hibari's back was still embarrassing but he could just hide his face. Though the wild brown hair of his might still be recognizable…

Hibari looped his arms around Tsuna's legs and started walking. Even while carrying someone on his back, he still managed to frighten the people around into not saying a word about how cute the two looked.

Tsuna's face was red the whole way home, it got redder when Reborn smirked at the two and said: "Enjoying yourself Dame-Tsuna?"

**.**

**.**

When Tsuna worked up the courage to talk to Hibari, he asked him why he didn't get bitten to death.

Hibari frowned and turned to face him, whipping out his tonfas. "Do you want to be bitten to death?"

"HIIIEE! Not at all Hibari-san!" He yelled, cowering in fear. When Hibari just grunted and hid his tonfas again, Tsuna decided it was safe to speak. "U-um, I was just w-wondering…"

Hibari studied him for a moment. "I knew you didn't write the paper." He explained simply before turning away again like he was dismissing him.

"Y-You did?"

Hibari gave a curt nod. "The running you did was not necessary."

Tsuna felt like a stupid idiot. "O-oh…" He bit his lip before looking up and smiling slightly, a noticeable blush on his cheeks. Hibari seemed slightly surprised. "Th-thank you for c-carrying me home Hibari-san."

Hibari grunted and Tsuna started to turn away. "If you want to know who wrote the paper, ask the baby, he knows." Hibari stated simply before walking away without another word.

**.**

**.**

Tsuna hadn't asked Reborn in fear that he would receive a kick to the head.

"Dame-Tsuna, go put this letter in the mailbox for me." The small hitman ordered handing him an envelope with his writing on it.

Tsuna nodded silently, taking the envelope and walking outside. He briefly glanced at it and frowned. _'This writing looks familiar….'_

"Wah! Reborn! You wrote that letter!" He yelled dropping the envelope in the slot and running back inside to yell at his tutor.

Reborn however was not in the house. He jumped onto a fence with a smirk on his face.

"What did you hope to gain by writing that baby?" Hibari asked, listening to Tsuna's shouting.

"I was helping you out Hibari. You need to come on stronger, Tsuna is too dense." Reborn informed casually.

Hibari snorted, "A letter is not going to help." He got off the fence he was leaning against and started to walk away. "I will get Tsunayoshi my own way."

Reborn smirked. "Good luck."

* * *

A/N: Again, they are probably OOC, but I think I got a little bit better at writing Tsuna! When Tsuna read the 18 x 27 part, he thought it was a math problem for any of you that didn't get that. Also Reborn was the one that wrote the letter! Gosh, I need to write more love, in my stories so far, they aren't together, and trust me, I make myself irritated too. Oh, and I also forgot about Gokudera, oh well. the first story I wrote might have been a little better, I apologize ^.^'

Anyway, I hope you liked it!

Reviews are welcome :)


	2. Deprived

Ugh, gross. I hate this one, I really do. I can't believe I wrote it. But it's kinda part of my plan! The next chapter will be the ending and it should be longer and make up for this crappy mistake (sorry no lemon, I'm not good at writing those unfortunately). I actually make up all my writing on the spot (horrible I know) but it usually turns out pretty well, but not for this chapter. Sorry you have to read this, you might be able to just skip it and read the last chapter when I post it.

**Pairings: **Hibari Kyoya x Sawada Tsunayoshi

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR or its characters (I don't want to own this chapter either, ugh)**  
**

* * *

"Hibari-san is acting weird." Tsuna said out of the blue, not looking at his two friends beside him.

He heard Gokudera scoff uncaringly, "The bastard hasn't changed at all Juudaime." He informed in an irritated voice. The baseball idiot was pissing him off, always trying to flirt with him. It was really starting to get annoying, he'd bluntly refused him numerous times already but the damn idiot just came flying back, sticking to him like a magnet.

"Ha ha ha, what are you talking about Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, casually throwing an arm around the pissed off dynamite user. Gokudera's glare intensified as he shoved the arm off his shoulder but it just came back a moment later so he decided it was best to ignore it.

Tsuna's eyebrows furrowed and he looked at the ground. "Well he hasn't bitten me to death ever since…" Ever since that note. He frowned. Was Hibari weirded out by the whole thing? Well Tsuna sure was embarrassed about the whole thing, he was sure he'd blush every time he saw the prefect but the problem was he hadn't _seen _Hibari ever since then. And that was almost two weeks ago. Tsuna had never realized it before but he was quite used to seeing the violent Cloud Guardian around and somehow it had comforted Tsuna. He told himself it was just because Hibari was strong; it was always comforting to have a strong person around, even if they did threaten you a lot.

"Tch, haven't seen him ever since you found that note." Gokudera grumbled. He was still mad about that. Tsuna had run off and Hibari had turned to Gokudera and whacked him with a tonfa before walking off. As soon as he did see the bastard, he was going to kick his ass.

"Hm? What note?" Yamamoto asked curiously, glad that Gokudera hadn't shoved him away.

"Ah nothing!" Tsuna yelled, face flushing. He looked away quickly; choosing to stare at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Yamamoto looked down at Gokudera who glared at him before looking at Tsuna. "Ah, ok. I haven't seen Hibari around at all, which is weird. I was late yesterday and he never came to say hello."

Gokudera snorted looking back at the easy going idiot. "Say hello? What the hell?"

"Isn't that Hibari's way of saying hello?"

"No you idiot!"

Tsuna listened to their banter, at least that hadn't changed. They arrived at the spot where they all parted ways to go home and Tsuna waved goodbye before walking home. He sighed loudly when he reached it and started to open the gate.

"Hibari deprived Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asked popping out of the lawn, dressed as a flower.

"HIIIEE! Reborn?" He yelled.

Reborn jumped up to kick the brunette in his head.

Tsuna fell to the ground, rubbing his head and staring at the small infant. "What was that for?"

"You're too loud." Reborn explained. He crossed his arms, observing his student. "Answer my question in five seconds."

Tsuna snorted, "Or what?" He asked boldly.

Reborn simply held out his hand and Leon, previously one of the petals on Reborn's head, transformed into a gun. Reborn cocked it at Tsuna's head. "Or I'll shoot you. Five…"

"HIIIEE! Re-"

"Four…"

"Wait!"

"Three…"

"Ok! I'll tell you! Put the gu-"

"Two…"

"YES!" He yelled covering his head.

Reborn was silent for a moment and Tsuna cautiously peeked at him. "That was just a panic answer." He said simply, aiming at Tsuna once more. Tsuna yelled and scrambled to his feet, running into the house faster than Reborn had ever seen him move. He smirked slightly before disappearing into the lawn.

**.**

**.**

"Your plan is working Hibari."

Hibari frowned, turning his head to look at the baby with a bored gaze. Hibird chirped a small greeting to Reborn before snuggling further into Hibari's chest. Reborn nodded to the bird before looking back at Hibari.

"Tsuna is officially Hibari deprived."

Hibari snorted, "Sounds like some kind of disease." He muttered.

Reborn smirked and sat down. "What do you plan to do now?"

"Why should I tell you?" He asked, turning back to stare at the sky above him. Really, it was a complete accident. He didn't mean to 'deprive' Tsuna of him like Reborn said. He had just been a bit busy the past few days. But if it was working, he wasn't complaining, it sped things up for him.

"I'm curious to know how you plan to catch Dame-Tsuna." Reborn replied easily. He studied Hibari carefully but the Cloud Guardian didn't seem the least bit affected. "You do have a plan right?"

Hibari glanced at him. The great Hibari did not have a plan.

Reborn smirked, "Need my help?"

* * *

A/N: Honestly, it started out pretty good, but the ending is horrendous! Sorry for those of you that read this and were let down. Hopefully I can make it up to you in the next chapter.

Anyway, I added some 8059 in there (=D Reborn is very sadistic in my fic in case you haven't noticed, he kinda just turned out that way. And yes, Hibari Deprived! A disease I live with all the time! And now poor Tsuna is suffering with me.

Ok, so I thought it'd be funny if the whole thing wasn't part of Hibari's plan like Reborn thought. I seemed to have dummed Hibari down twice now, once in my first fic and now. Gosh I'm horrible. Hopefully he'll be smarter in the next chapter. (Thankfully I didn't dumb him down in Bookstore.)

Don't worry about reviews for this one -_-'


	3. Mess

Oh boy where to even start. This was extremely later than I thought, I'm sorry guys. And I decided to not make it the last chapter! The fourth one will most likely be the last but I'm not promising anything ^.^' Sorry again. The rating went up for those of you who haven't noticed. No lemon, sorry, I can't write lemons very well.

Anyway, I'm going to apologize (once again) for the last chapter bashing. I hate it when people do that so I can't believe I did, I want to get rid of it but then I have to delete the chapter and that's too much work. Thanks everyone for reviewing my stories!

**Pairing: **Hibari Kyoya x Sawada Tsunayoshi.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR or its characters.**  
**

* * *

"Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna shot up out of his bed, blinking when all he saw was darkness. His eyes looked over by the window to see a familiar black silhouette. "H-Hibari-san?" He asked quietly.

Hibari stepped closer to him and Tsuna shrank back on his bed, "Wh-what are you doing h-here?" He asked leaning away from Hibari who leaned forward.

"Tsunayoshi." He repeated quietly, face coming closer to Tsuna's. The smaller of the two swallowed, eyes flickering to the other's lips. He didn't know why he did it; maybe it was an automatic response. Hibari smirked, leaning closer until their faces were mere centimeters apart. Tsuna felt his hot breath ghost over his mouth.

Tsuna didn't know who had closed the distance but suddenly their mouths were pressed together. He'd never kissed before so he didn't know what to do; he just let Hibari guide him through it. He was so surprised when he felt Hibari's tongue run along his mouth that he opened it to gasp. Hibari's tongue immediately took its chance to dive into his mouth, exploring it and prodding at his unresponsive tongue.

Tsuna's face flushed brightly as his tongue hesitantly poked back and Hibari guided him into a heated dance of tongues. He was so caught up in the kiss that he didn't notice when Hibari slowly pushed him onto his back, but he did notice the hand that snuck up his shirt. His eyes widened and he pulled away from the kiss, breathing heavily.

"Hi-Hibari-san!" He yelped, "Wh-what are you doing!"

Hibari flashed a grin that shocked Tsuna so much that he didn't protest when the hand traveled further up his chest. He suddenly moaned when Hibari's hand played with his nipple and he didn't protest this time when he felt a warm hand latch onto his thigh.

Hibari moved his head down and he started kissing and sucking on his neck.

"Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna blinked, looking down at Hibari who was staring down at him, face serious. "H-huh?"

"Wake up."

"Wha-"

"I said get up!"

Tsuna eyes shot up and he clutched his head in pain. He quickly looked around his room, finding that Hibari was nowhere to be seen. Reborn stood above him watching him with an amused face like he knew what the boy was dreaming about. Tsuna blushed brightly, avoiding his eyes.

"You're late for school." The small hitman informed casually. He jumped off him when Tsuna flew out of bed.

"Why didn't anyone wake me up?" He shouted stumbling around the room and getting dressed. He hopped on one foot, trying to get his pants on, unfortunately for him, he wasn't skilled enough to do that so he ended up falling on the floor.

"Mama asked me to since she had to go to the store."

"She asked you just now?" He winced, pulling his pants on all the way before standing and searching for his shirt.

"She asked an hour ago."

"HIIIE, I'm an hour late?" The brunette shouted, throwing on his uniform jacket. He looked very sloppy but at the moment he didn't care. After all Hibari hadn't been around the past week, he could get away with being late and looking sloppy (Yamamoto had), what were the chances that he'd appear today anyway? He stumbled out of his bedroom after grabbing his bag, not noticing the smirk that had crossed Reborn's face.

**.**

**.**

Just to be cautious in case Hibari _was _around, Tsuna carefully peeked around the school grounds. Oddly enough, he didn't notice that there were absolutely no students around. When he heard a small rustling sound coming from a tree, he dived into the nearest bush.

He poked his head out slightly to look at the tree where the noise had come from only to find a certain fluffy yellow bird staring at him with beady black eyes. If Hibird was around then that meant that Hibari was around right?

"Hibari, Hibari." Hibird chirped cutely before flying off in the direction of the reception room window. Tsuna was shocked to see Hibari leaning against the window, staring straight at him. The black haired male reached out his hand and Tsuna flinched, expecting _something _to happen. But Hibird just landed on the finger Hibari held out for him before the head of the prefects closed the window and disappeared into the room.

Tsuna's eyes widened and his jaw dropped (just imagine that picture XD). Hibari had just pretended like he wasn't even there? What was up with that? He stood up quickly, ignoring the leaves sticking to his hair and clothes, and marched into the school. He didn't even seem to care that there were no students at the school, knowing that Reborn had most likely played one of his mean jokes on him. He was mad though, Hibari had no right to just pretend like he didn't exist! It was wrong. The whole note situation wasn't his fault either, he was equally embarrassed.

He'd be scared later, right now he was too focused on confronting the Cloud Guardian. Out if all his feelings at the moment however, he was _hurt._ Hurt that Hibari was going to such extreme measures to ignore him. He wanted the regular Hibari back, the one that 'kept the peace' of Namimori by beating people up, the one that was always looking forward to fights, the one that helped him when he was in trouble even though he hated crowding.

He was a mess right now, he knew it. The dream, the note, Hibari avoiding him, it was too much for the poor Tuna. He was confused, scared, hurt, and he didn't seem to know it but he felt love, love for the violent man that killed without second thoughts.

Tsuna stopped in front of the reception room, staring up at the sign. He suddenly felt a little nervous. Before his feeling of anger disappeared along with his courage, he reached forward and slid the door open, not surprised to see Hibari leaning against his desk, staring straight at him.

'_I can do this.'_

_

* * *

_

A/N: You could tell I was kinda rambling at the end. To be honest, I was just trying to reach at least a thousand words, and I did! Yay for lots of words! The dream at the beginning looks very confusing I know, I was thinking about putting it in italics but then that'd be too obvious right? I wanted to surprise you all! Pervy little Tsuna, having a dream about that. I realize that I kinda just had him have the dream and then never mentioned it again, that was a mistake, but I don't know how to fix it so it's just gonna stay like that. I'll mention it next chapter.

Ok, really quick, one of the reasons I didn't want this to be the last chapter was because I wanted to write Gokudera and Yamamoto again ^^ The next chapter will have them as well as EXTREME RYOHEI! Ok I'm done :)

No wait I just had to add this, Snuck isn't a word either. Gah! I thought all these were real words! (I put one in my Animals story and in another story, I don't remember which one). I'm so stupid. _Now_ I'm done.

Reviews are loved by me 3


	4. Confrontation

I am sooooo tired it's crazy. I wrote this when I was half asleep so there will probably be a lot of mistakes but hopefully they won't be major, please don't mind them. I'm usually really crazy about trying to get my stories perfect but it is currently 4 in the morning so I'm to tired to do much. But I posted, one load of my shoulders!

**Pairings:** Hibari Kyoya x Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi x Gokudera Hayato.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own, yada yada yada.

* * *

'_I can do this.'_

Tsuna stared at Hibari, trying not to back out. His courage was now brought down to a near zero, but he still hadn't fled the room. Perhaps it was Hibari's strong unwavering stare that kept him rooted to the spot, maybe he was just too scared to run, either way he still was standing in the somewhat dark room. His hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they grabbed at his shirt and started to wring it nervously and he bit his lip.

Hibari was completely silent and his gaze never shifted away from the nervous boy in front of him, even when Hibird chirped, not liking the atmosphere, and flew off his finger and past Tsuna's head, out the door.

Tsuna's eyes briefly shifted away from him to watch the small puff fly away before locking back with Hibari's unreadable dark blue eyes. Hibari's face never changed which just made Tsuna even more nervous. The taller of the two shifted, resting his hips against his desk and crossing his arms.

Tsuna finally spoke, voice cracking slightly which embarrassed the hell out of him. "Hi-Hibari-san…" His face colored slightly and he wrung his shirt tighter. Hibari didn't make a move or say anything so Tsuna took that as a sign to keep talking. Was Hibari going to listen to what he had to say? Or would he just whip out his tonfas as usual and 'bite him to death'? At this point Tsuna wasn't sure which option was better.

"Um…p-please listen to what I have to say…" He said quietly. He cursed himself a second later; he wasn't supposed to be begging to be listened to! He was supposed to be yelling, demanding to be listened to!

Hibari only nodded.

Tsuna blinked; slightly surprised that Hibari was actually going to listen to him. "U-uh… I want to kn-know why you've been avoiding me…"

The black haired male sighed while running a hand through his hair. He glanced back at Tsuna before looking away again.

"_Need my help?"_

_Hibari frowned, raising an eyebrow. "That's your plan?" He asked._

_Reborn nodded. "Tsuna needs you to be honest with him or else he won't understand anything. You need to tell him everything, even about your plan."_

'_That wasn't a plan…' Hibari thought sitting up. Not like he was going to tell Reborn that though. "So I'm just supposed to walk up to him and tell him everything?"_

"_I have a plan for that too." He informed. "I'll get him to come to school early; the rest is up to you at that point. It would probably be best to be in a room where no one can listen."_

"…_So that's your whole plan?" Hibari asked once again, not sure that something so simple would actually work. But then again, the baby knew the Tuna better than most so this plan might work._

Turns out Tsuna wasn't that hard to get in a room with him alone wasn't that hard. He'd actually turned away from the window to go down and get him, ready to drag him by force if needed when Tsuna suddenly started stomping over to the reception room. He was a little surprised and he was beginning to expect Tsuna to start yelling right when he walked through the door, he'd been prepared for that. He wasn't, however, prepared for Tsuna to be talking to him like this and start asking useless (in his opinion) questions.

"Well it was a part of my pl-…" He paused in the middle of his sentence. _'Be honest.' _He sighed once again, "It was an accident. I'd meant to talk to you but I have been very busy this past week." There. He'd said it.

Tsuna frowned, looking at the ground. So Hibari hadn't been avoiding him on purpose… It made sense now, if he was avoiding him, he would have punished Yamamoto and all the other students that wore their uniforms wrong or were late.

The brunette let out a sigh of relief, releasing his shirt. It was out now; he had no reason to be mad at Hibari anymore except- "Wait!" He yelled suddenly, startling the older male slightly.

"What?"

"You…you ignored me when you saw me in the window!"

Hibari frowned. _'Honest.' _Being honest was harder than he thought. "I was just coming down there to talk to you but then you stormed up here so I chose to just wait for you." He informed truthfully. Being honest also made him sound stupid, he didn't want to tell the baby about any of this.

Tsuna looked relieved once again. He grinned at Hibari. "Thank goodness, I thought you were avoiding me because of the whole 'note' incident, by the way Reborn was the one that wrote it though maybe you already knew-"

Hibari sighed, "You're rambling." He informed bluntly.

Tsuna blinked before his face turned bright red, "Ah s-sorry. Anyway I'm glad you're not avoiding me." He finished with a bright smile. Hibari stared at him for a moment before pushing off the desk and unfolding his arms, he started to walk closer to Tsuna.

Tsuna watched him somewhat warily. Hibari saw this but didn't stop until he was a couple of feet away from the shorter boy. Large brown eyes stared up at him questioningly, "Is something wrong Hibari-san?" He asked cocking his head to the side slightly.

Hibari wanted to bang his head on the wall. He didn't _do _these types of things but Reborn was right, he needed to come right out if he wanted Tsuna to realize his feelings. He decided to stop planning for Tsuna to subtly get hints about his feelings for the dense Tuna and to just come right out in words. Plus if Tsuna refused him, he could just bite him to death to get him to shut up about the whole thing and forget it ever happened. Problem solved, he was sure he'd move on…eventually.

"Her-Tsunayoshi." He corrected himself.

Tsuna sat there for a moment before his face seemed to get redder. "Hi-Hibari-san?"

'_Short and simple, short and simple, short and simple, short an-' _

"I like you."

Tsuna's eyes widened (his face couldn't possibly get any redder) and he gaped like a fish. "Wh-wha-but-you-what-I don't understand!" He sputtered unintelligibly.

Hibari rolled his eyes. "I. Like. You." He repeated slowly. Short, simple, and truthful.

"What?" He yelled again.

Hibari glared at him. Words weren't enough to get his point across? Fine, action had better work or he'd beat it into him. With that in mind, he closed the distance between them, grabbed Tsuna's red face, and crashed their lips together. Unfortunately Tsuna had leaned forward a second before their lips touched and their faces crashed together painfully. They both pulled back with a hiss of pain, clutching at their noses and mouths.

"Owie…" Tsuna mumbled, eyes tearing up slightly. He glanced at Hibari who looked was glaring at him as he touched his lip. "HIIIEE! Hibari-than-ow!" He yelled biting his tongue.

"That hurt." Hibari snapped. He used anger to cover up his embarrassment. Of course if it involved Tsuna, things wouldn't go as smooth as planned, he should have expected that. What was embarrassing was the he'd tried to kiss Tsuna and the boy had ruined it, whether or not that was on purpose wasn't certain.

"I'm sorry!" Tsuna yelled; face turning bright red once again. He still couldn't get over the fact that Hibari had tried to kiss him. He'd been so surprised when he saw his face nearing that he'd accidentally stumbled forward and crashed into his face.

They stared at each other for a moment; both equally embarrassed before Hibari closed his eyes and sighed, turning around. "Just leave, forget about all of this." He ordered sounding defeated which was not at all normal for the proud Cloud Guardian.

Tsuna blinked at the odd tone but he didn't leave the room. He looked down at his feet for a moment, wringing his shirt once again, and biting his lip. He shyly glanced back up at Hibari's back, noticing with a frown the slight sag they held. He took a hesitant step toward him.

"I…I don't want to." He murmured. When Hibari turned his head to look at him, he took his chance. His small shaking hands gripped his face much like Hibari had done, and he leaned in for the kill (ha, I mean kiss)

He took a small amount of satisfaction in the obvious widening of normally narrowed blue eyes.

**.**

**.**

Gokudera tried to ignore the arm that was on his shoulder, he really did. That was all that Yamamoto was able to do to his new boyfriend, put his arm around his shoulder. But he wanted to do more so he pushed his luck. Choosing today of all days, the day Gokudera had found out about Tsuna's new relationship with Hibari, Yamamoto didn't mind really, he thought they were oddly good together, they were both good for each other. So the silverette was extremely pissed off at the moment, in the mood for nothing. Even with Tsuna standing by his side, an orange scarf (with little birdies that looked like Hibird) wrapped around his neck to hide his 'bug bites', he was still angry.

"Maa maa Hayato, calm down." Yamamoto laughed slightly, arm tightening its hold on the seething bomber slightly.

Gokudera sent him a glare before turning back and staring ahead, arms crossed. He looked like he was pouting. Yamamoto thought he looked too cute so he slowly slid his hand downward.

"Gokudera-kun-"Tsuna started, trying to explain that Hibari was not that bad, in fact he was cute. Tsuna had the pleasure of seeing things others didn't. Once, Hibari had stubbed his toe (barefoot) and he'd hopped on one foot, cursing like a maniac. He also got to see Hibari in the mornings when he stayed the night at the prefect's house. He looked lost, eyes mostly closed, hair all messed up, and not seeming to know where he was, it was absolutely adorable (if Hibari heard him say all this, he'd most likely murder someone). That's why he loved to stay with Hibari, because he got to see the real him, and for…other unmentionable reasons.

"You baseball idiot! What the hell do you think you're doing! Pervert!" Gokudera yelled suddenly, shooting out of Yamamoto's grasp.

Yamamoto grinned sheepishly when Tsuna gave him a questioning look, Gokudera was still blowing up in the background. Gokudera looked like he really wanted to kill Yamamto but he hesitated.

"EXTREME GATHERING!" Ryohei yelled, running up to them.

Gokudera launched at him the moment he got close enough. Ryohei dodged, looking happy all of a sudden (not that he doesn't look happy all the time). "AH EXTEME TRAINING WITH GOKUDERA!" He yelled and the two started to fight.

Yamamoto watched with a large smile. Tsuna panicked, trying to calm them down but when they just moved further away, he looked at the baseball player for help. "U-uh, Yamamoto, why are you smiling?"

"Because Hayato didn't try to beat me up like he normally would!" He said like it was some huge accomplishment. Which maybe it was.

"You're all crowding." A new voice snapped. Tsuna and Yamamoto turned their heads to look at him.

"Hibari!" Yamamoto waved.

Tsuna blushed, fiddling with his scarf. "K-Kyoya…"

Hibari's eyes softened on him before he smirked, completely ignoring everyone else, he only had eyes for his boyfriend, or as he said 'little Tuna.' "Scarves are not part of the dress code Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna looked a little surprised, "Eh? B-but this is the one that you bought me!" He protested, touching the soft material of his beloved scarf.

Hibari shook his head. "No excuses come with me." He ordered, starting to walk away. Tsuna waved goodbye to Yamamoto before running after him.

Yamamoto laughed happily, turning back to the fight.

"EXTREMELY GOOD PUNCH!" Ryohei yelled, clueless to the fact the Gokudera was angry and trying to kill him. Yamamoto thought he should try to stop it but he was too happy and Gokudera wasn't really mad at him right now, he didn't want his anger to refocus on him again.

* * *

A/N: Zzzzz... Ha, just kidding. I don't have much to say about this one, it's the last chapter and I'm quite happy with it. It's longer and has 1827, 8059, and a bit of Ryohei, what more could I ask for? Shoulda added Mukuro in there, darn.

I liked Tsuna's scarf, I thought it was a cute idea. Now if only I could draw (I'm practicing). Also, Hibari was the one that bought it for him, how adorable is that? I picture Hibari as the person I described. I think it'd fit him quite well don't you think?

Ah, once again I made Hibari's plan an accident. I'm horrible.

Sorry that the confrontation between Hibari and Tsuna wasn't more 'explosive' I guess. I was thinking about it but decided against it. This worked out after all. Ha, I was thinking about ending it at the part where Hibari said 'I like you' but I didn't have enough material to make another chapter and have it be at least a thousand words so I just finished it. So officially, Love Note is done! No more! I can write more stories now!One last thing, if you guys have any story ideas that you want me to write, just leave a review or message me, I'll try to write them to the best of my ability.

Reviews reviews, ha ha...Zzzzzz...


End file.
